gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
XXXG-01H Gundam Heavyarms
The XXXG-01H Gundam Heavyarms (aka Heavyarms '''or '''Gundam Zero-Three) is a mobile suit from the series Mobile Suit Gundam WIng. It was the third of Operation Meteor's five Gundams. Created by Doktor S while hiding in the L3 colony cluster, it was designed with maximum firepower in mind. Literally a walking arsenal, Gundam Heavyarms was piloted by a young man operating under the pseudonym Trowa Barton. Technology & Combat Characteristics Developed by Gundam Scientist Doktor S, the Heavyarms was developed in the L3 Colonies under the financial support of the Barton Foundation. The design concept of the Heavyarms was for it to have an extraordinary amount of ranged firepower. In the case that the Heavyarms uses up all its ammo, it features a foldable army knife on its right arm to engage enemies in close combat; while this made it the least close-combat capable Gundam of the 5 units, the lethality of its attack should still not be underestimated. When Heero Yuy borrowed the Heavyarms to engage in a duel with Zechs Merquise in his Tallgeese, the Heavyarms was refitted by Trowa to store a beam saber inside the left forearm. Armaments ;*Vulcan Gun :These head mounted shell firing weapons have a high-rate of fire, but have little power and are generally ineffective against mobile suits; however, the vulcan gun can damage lightly armored areas such as the sensors. These weapons are ideal for shooting down small, fast moving, lightly armored targets such as missiles or small vehicles. ;*Machine Cannon :A pair of machine cannons is concealed within the clavical armor of the Heavyarms. Sports stronger power than the vulcan guns. ;*Homing Missile :Six homing missiles are stored within the shoulders of the Heavyarms, they are fired at the enemies with a lock-on. The Katoki version features more of these missiles (44) and they are stored in the front skirts and missile pods mounted on the legs. ;*Micro Missile :Two pods each containing twelve micro missiles are mounted on the legs of the Heavyarms. The Katoki version features more of these missiles (52) and they are stored within the shoulders and the side skirts. ;*Chest Gatling Cannon :Two high power Gatling guns are mounted within the chest of the Heavyarms. When in use, the chest armor opens up, and the guns are fired. They are powerful enough to deal significant damage to Gundanium armor. ;*Beam Gatling Gun :Mounted on the left arm of the Heavyarms, the Beam Gatling Gun also serves as a shield. When not in use, it can be carried on the back. This weapon can deal serious damage even to Gundanium Alloy due to its beam ammunition. In the Katoki redesign, this weapon is still a beam weapon but is connected via a cable to an energy tank mounted on the back. Another change is that while the TV version had its Beam Gatling Gun mounted over the left arm, the Katoki redesign has made it into a handheld weapon. The shield was also made into a removable add-on as seen in the MG model kit and can be mounted on the Gatling Gun or on Heavyarms left forearm. ;*Army Knife :Mounted on the bottom right arm of the Heavyarms, it folds foward when in used. However, it has limited capabilities as its blade is considerably short. In the Katoki redesign, the knife is a removable add-on rather than a permanent fixture. ;*Beam Saber :An additional weapon stored in the Heavyarms' left forearm for Heero's rematch with Zechs. The weapon was presumably borrowed from the Wing Gundam's arsenal, having the same green blade coloration. When the Beam Gatling is out of ammo, it and the left forearm is detached, revealing the beam saber stored within. The beam saber is then wielded by the right hand. ;*Beam Cannon :The beam cannon is a large handheld beam weapon, it possesses a high output and is capable of destroying a Mobile Suit in a single shot. ;*Igel Armament :A set of extra weapons for the Katoki redesign, making its debut in New Mobile Report Gundam Wing Endless Waltz: The Glory of Losers. Two large missile pods on each shoulder, two small pods on each leg, and a pair of treads attached to the legs for better ground mobility. Special Equipment & Features ;*Damselfly :A heli pack that attaches to the back of the Heavyarms, it has twin propellers and boosters to give the Heavyarms aerial capability. ;*Self-Destruct System :The Heavyarms was built to self-destruct should the pilot choose to. A remote detonator is placed within the cockpit and if a dire situation arrives, the pilot can destroy the Mobile Suit. The system was designed to overload its power systems and has enough explosive power to destroy several city blocks. It's a last option tactic if the pilot is incapable of protecting the Mobile Suit, while not allowing it to fall into enemy hands. It also can be used as one large explosive device to eradicate large targets. History With financial backing from the Barton Foundation, Gundam Heavyarms was designed for use in the first Operation Meteor plan which involved a colony drop and subsequent "extinction level event" on Earth. Gundam Heavyarms, along with its four companion Mobile Suits, was to be used to control the ensuing chaos after the colony drop. Gundam Heavyarms was to be piloted by the son of the head of the Barton Security Group, Trowa Barton. The Gundam design teams, however, did not want their creations used as weapons of mass murder and decided to wage the war for colony independence in their own way. Coming up with a new plan for Operation Meteor, Doktor S killed the original Trowa Barton. An anonymous young mobile suit mechanic took over as the pilot of the Gundam Heavyarms, adopting the name of its former pilot. Gundam Heavyarms' primary weapon was its beam Gatling in a shielded housing on its left arm. Heavyarms also relied on missile launchers housed in pods on its shoulders and legs, dual Gatling guns housed in the chest, dual machine cannons mounted on its torso, and dual vulcan guns mounted in the head. Such a large arsenal comes with a drawback, however, as the Gundam Heavyarms ran out of ammunition relatively quickly. It had a small but lethal "army knife" mounted on its right forearm for close combat in such instances. As Operation Meteor escalated into a full-fledged war between OZ and the five Gundams, it became clear that the battle would eventually have to be fought in space. Since Gundam Heavyarms was designed primarily for ground-based combat, it would need to be upgraded for space combat. Lacking the resources for such an upgrade however, Trowa instead opted to abandon the Heavyarms on Earth before leaving for outer space. Sally Po eventually discovered the abandoned Heavyarms, but was unable to make use of it despite being accompanied by Gundam pilots Heero Yuy and Chang Wufei. After meeting up with the remaining Gundam pilots aboard the Peacemillion, Howard ordered its crew to perform the necessary upgrades before returning it to Trowa. Some of the improvements included extra vernier thrusters and a second beam Gatling mounted on its left arm. Variants ;*XXXG-01H2 Gundam Heavyarms Kai ;*XXXG-01HD Gundam Derringer Arms ;*Gundam Sky-High Arms ;*Gundam Super-Armed Tank Picture Gallery XXXG-01H Gundam Heavyarms Front View Lineart.jpg|XXXG-01H - Gundam Heavyarms - Front View Lineart XXXG-01H Gundam Heavyarms Back View Lineart.jpg|XXXG-01H - Gundam Heavyarms - Back View Lineart HeavyarmsEarlyDesigns.jpg|The early designs of Gundam Heavyarms XXXG-01H1K.jpg|Artwork of Heavyarms EW by Hajime Katoki Heavyarms-igel.jpg|Gundam Heavyarms Igel 1305337404680.jpg|Heavyarms ver. Ka with Igel Armament, from Glory of Losers BWBKY.jpg|Gundam heavyarms equipped with Damselfly flying pack damselfly.jpg HeavyarmsBox.jpg|1/144 Gundam Heavyarms box art Mg-ew-heavyarms.jpg|Master Grade 1/100 Gundam Heavyarms EW box art gunthumb3_lg_heavy.jpg featthumb2_lg_heavy144.jpg Gundam Heavyarms Custom.jpg|Gundam Wing/Endless Waltz - XXXG-01H2 - Gundam Heavyarms Custom w/ Gundam Heavyarms Notes *The first design of Gundam Heavyarms was to follow the national trend from Mobile Fighter G Gundam. Gundam Heavyarms design was American and had clown motifs. Some of its early designs also have its beam Gatling mounted on its left shoulder instead of being hand-carried. *In the manga version of Gundam W, the Heavyarms was involved in the battle at Sanc Kingdom and was equipped with backpack-mounted beam cannons and a bazooka-like handheld weapon. It was also never modified into Heavyarms Kai after it was recovered. Instead, it was equipped with a backpack-mounted beam cannon and an arm-mounted missile launcher until the end of the story. *Of the five Operation Meteor Gundams, Heavyarms is the only one which was never damaged badly enough to be disabled. *When Katoki first released his version of Heavyarms, the Gatling gun was a shell firing weapon. However, it was later changed into a beam firing weapon in New Mobile Report Gundam Wing Endless Waltz: The Glory of Losers as well as the MG model kit. *New Mobile Report Gundam Wing Endless Waltz: The Glory of Losers shows that the army knife is mounted on the bottom of the right arm but the MG model kit has it on the side instead. References External Links *XXXG-01H Gundam Heavyarms on MAHQ.net ja:XXXG-01H ガンダムヘビーアームズ